Silent Hill: Dark Desires from James Sunderland
by MalexKohai Unleashed
Summary: James has gone under a deep depression and has embraced a path of murder, and now he chooses Heather as his victim. More chapters coming within the story.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The girl sought out

After the events of Silent Hill and the bear wittness of his wife's death, James Sunderland had to try to live on with a disappearence so where he could pursue a life being a criminal. But due to his sexual activity being low, his victims were always female. This would label him as what the news calls "Pyramid's Child Shadow". Because he would cut his victims and shape their scars in the shape of a pyramid. His latest Victim was a young woman by the name of Cybil Bennet, a cop discharged for disobeying orders not to go to Silent Hill. After he was done with her, he'd dump her lifeless body into a trash bag and ditch the bag in the woods. In the coming days, he'd set his sights on a new victim. This girl he may actually keep longer than the others. This one was Wearing some kind of white vest with and orange turtle neck tank top on underneath it. She was also wearing the same color orange bands with on of the wrists having a watch on it. Also she was wearing a green skirt and some boots.

Heather on the other hand was unaware of James and walked right into Happy Burger to grab some lunch. That was when she had fallen asleep in the restraunt. James wanted too act fast, but he thought of a better idea.

He went to a payphone and called his crazy friend, Stanley Coleman.

" Hey man, it's me."

"Oh what up J?"

"Nevermind that, I found someone for you that I will need your help kiddnapping!"

"What's the name? And a price is $5000"

"Her name is Heather Mason, and the deal is done, hell i might even give you double."

"Deal..."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a reminder to keep your child away from the story.**

Chapter 2: Master plan

Stanley had arrived at the location and couldn't help but adore the way she looked. She was... Beautiful and understood why James wanted to keep her for a long time

"Now here is what I want you to do..." James whispered.

Heather finally exited the Happy Burger and headed toward the phone,

"Alex, it's me."

Alex finally realized who it was.

"Oh, hey baby girl..." he said after a stretch. " ...What's crackin'?" he asked

"Well..." she stated. "I just got through a tough job and i'm heading home."

"Ok babe, see you then." he stated

"Bye doll." she had finalized.

Meanwhile...

"Use it wisely!!!" James said to Stanley

"Yes sir." Stanley slipped outta his mouth.

Heather stepped into the ladies room and went to the sink, looking up at the mirror with disgust as she hated mirrors her entire life. Stanley popped out of one of the stalls with a white cloth in his hand covering Heather's mouth and nose with the cloth full of chloriform. Heather slowly passed out as she was slowly put on the floor ever so gentle. After she was good and passed out, he tried to reach his hand up her skirt and feel her up. But he heard noises and hoisted Heather's unconscious body out of the window, and quickly got out of the rest room himself shutting the window making sure he never left anything obvious.

It was then that he would get the girl in the vehicle. Before driving, he had put his hand back under her skirt and felt her up getting the satisfaction that animal felt he deserved.

It was 8:10 as two events happened. Stanley was finally through with his little "pleasure ride." And Alex Sheppered tried to call Heather's cell phone, but no answer. Few hours later and he had to go to the cops and file a missing persons report.

James has finally captured his queen...

 **Hey guys, it is master story writer Dyllon Pogue. I will have to update that at this point things will get a little innapropriate for young children, so before you read the rest of the story, be mindful not to have your 10 year old or younger near you while reading said story for their own protection. Thank You very much, show the story much love and see you in chapter 3, of Dark Desires from James Sunderland...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone, so I was having trouble with it** , **But chapter 2 is finally up! I also put another SH3 alternative ending, go check it out and see what you think, and i will try my best to make this chapter a little longer. Here we go back into the Dark Desires of James Sunderland.**

Chapter 3: Face to Face...

Alex Sheaperd was in shock as to why his girlfriend wasn't home right about now, he knew somwthing was wrong. In fact, she is only late when she is picking up groceries. He had drove back to Sheaperds Glen and found his father sitting on the porch.

"Alex..." Adam breathed, "...What is it now?"

"It's my girlfriend pop. She's missing."

Adam stood up to look his son in the face.

"How missing are we talking here?" he asked

"Kiddnapped, sir!" Alex said with his heart beating faster than ever.

Meanwhile

Heather's eyes refused to budge, and now was unaware of where she was at. She could feel someone drawing something on her mouth, or was it a piece of ducttape covering her mouth? Her eyes still wouldn't budge as whoever this was reached his hand inside her shirt and tried to take her bra off. Heather finally awoke to see Stanley standing over her turned on as ever. She had struggled only to find herself in bondage as the chains had wraped around her wrists and ankles, and struggled to get her kiddnappers hand out of her shirt.

"ENOUGH!" James had yelled over at Stanley. "Here, doubled your cash, and now you can get out of the death shack you call home!"

Stanley took the envolope with the cash in it and headed out the hideout door.

"Your probably confused right now?" he said smiling. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name Is James, James Sunderland." he remarked as he kissed her on the mouth where the tape had came off.

Heather was in a state of disbeleif as she was standing right in front of her capturer.

"Where the hell am I?!" she demanded scared and angry at the same time.

"If I told you..." James answered. "...I'd have to kill you, but i've had a crush on you for a very long time and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." he finished.

"But I already have a husband, and it won't be long before..." Heather said before James backhand had came across the right side of her face.

"See what you made me do?!" he yelled with tears in his eyes as if he were sorry for what he'd done. "I must reveal myself, were gonna be on camera. So I have to put this back on your mouth..." he had sighed and put the piece of ducttape back over her mouth.

He then looked around the place for a video camera, but before he'd turned it on, hd grabbed a pipe and knocked Heather over the head with it. then he made sure she was breathing. He was glad that she was breathing with how hard he had to whack her over the head. He turned the camera on.

His face had popped up on tv screens everywhere and made his confession world wide.

"Everyone, I have something to confess." he said with a heavy voice. "I'm a murderer, I was responsible for the death of Cybil Bennet. I apoligize to her family and friends for your loss. In case you don't believe me, I have someone with me." He had pointed the camera towards Heather. "I couldn't bear witness to watch her die, so i'm gonna turn myself in. the address is 3670 Maple rd, in Brahms. I will end this video clip with a message for and Alex Sheaperd, you better treat her right!"

Alex had known where this part of Maple road was, because it used to be where he had to go to go to college at. He got into his car and speeded off to the location.

 **So I will indeed make a final chapter, but idk when because i'm also gonna do a new story for another game. this one will be a surprise, trust me**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Scorched and Scorned for life

James had put the keys to Heather's bondage as he headed to higher ground to surrender. Their Alex was waiting for him.

"Where is she?!" Alex demanded.

James had pointed to where his hideout used to be.

Alex went down there.

"Heather!!!" he exclaimed

Heather had awoke and was trying to tell Alex something.

A few years later...

James was sentenced to life in prison while Stanley had committed suicide.

Alex and Heather had have two kids and are expecting a new born soon. Right now, they have a son named Shaun Mason, and a daughter name Kaitlyn Sheaperd. Their new born is a baby boy that will be named Michael Mason Sheaperd.

The End.

 **That is the ending, Heather escapes James' wrath and is happily married with two kids and a new born. What ending would you have prefered. Thank You for reading.**


End file.
